I love you more
by HeyaBrittanaLOVE8
Summary: Heather is gonna get married but before she does she sees a letter inside her bag. It's from Naya. What does the letter say and what will Heather do about it? Rated M for later chapters. It;s my first fanfic so please follow:) HEYA:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm new so I hope you will like my first fanfic:)

I love you more

CHAPTER 1

Today is the day I become Mrs. Hubbel. And yes, I am going to marry Taylor. I am now in my wedding dress waiting for the wedding to start. I was fixing my dress when I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I shouted. Dianna came in. "Hey Hemo! You excited?" she asked. "Yeah Di. My dream finally came true. To be Mrs. Hubbel. I smiled. "okay! I'll give you a minute to fix yourself. See you later!" she said as she left.

When I opened my bag to get my lipstick I saw a paper folded. I opened it and I automatically knew it was from Naya because I clearly know her handwriting well.

I read the Letter

Dear, Hemo

Today's the day! It's the day where your dream will come true. You'll finally be married to him. It's going to be the best day of your life however, It's gonna be the worst day for mine. When I first met you I realized that we have a connection. We click. From the very first day I was amazed by everything that you are. But I guess what I'm trying to say that I should've said 4 years ago was I love you. I love you so much Hemo but I realized now that I'm late, I know. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I just couldn't. I really hope you'll have the best wedding Hemo. I love you and I will always will.

Love, Naya

I cried as I read the letter. I realized now that what I was feeling before wasn't just a feeling. It's love. I love Naya. What do I do now?

Please review or followJ I hope you liked my story! It's my first so forgive me. I'll update weekly!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and followsJ

I LOVE YOU MORE CHAPTER 2

Someone knocked on my door and I immediately wiped my tears and placed a smile on my face. My mom went in. "Heather, are you crying?"

"Tears of Joy." I lied.

"Okay. Be out in five tho. Fix yourself. Okay?"

"okay mom."

I quickly retouched my make-up and went to the door. I heard the piano start and I opened the door and walked on the aisle. I went to the altar beside Taylor and I smiled.

"Taylor Hubbel, do you take Heather Morris as your wife?"

"Yes"

"Heather Morris, do you take Taylor Hubbel as your husband?

I can't stop thinking about Naya and the letter.

"Heather?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. What was it?"

"Do you take Taylor Hubbel as your Husband?"

"I…I ummmm. I'm sorry but I can't."

I can't stand to see the disappointed look on their faces so I ran as fast as I can out of the Chapel and called a cab. I gave him the address and he took me there.

I knocked on Naya's door but no answer. I knocked again but louder this time, still no answer. I tried to open the door and surprisingly, It was open.

"Naya!" I shouted.

"Naya where are you?" I shouted again.

I went to the kitchen, the backyard, the living room and her room but nothing. I went to the bathroom and I saw her. She has cuts in her hands and stomach. She has blood everywhere.

"NAYA!" I cried.

I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital.

The nurses ran to the emergency room with me.

"Naya please. I'm sorry. I love you." I said while crying.

"I'm sorry mam but you can't go inside the surgery room." The nurse said.

"okay."

I sat down in the waiting room and I called Dianna and Lea.

I dialed Dianna's number. It rang about 3 times until she picked up.

"Hey Hemo. Where are you?"

"Di please go here. I'm in the Hospital. I went to Naya's house when I ran out of the altar and I found her in her bathtub with cuts and blood everywhere. She was unconscious Di. Please go here. Bring Lea too." I said while crying.

"Okay. We will be there soon. Hang on. In which floor are you?"

"3rd floor."

"Okay. We will be there ASAP. Love you Hemo."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up.

About 5 minutes after the call, I saw the Di and Lea running t me.

I didn't say anything. They just hugged me and held me tight. I showed them the letter and they didn't say anything. They just kept me in their arms. After about an hour and a half I saw the nurse walk to us.

"Ms. Morris," She said with a serious look on her face. Oh no. This can't be good.

Sorry for the Cliffhanger:) Hope you like Chapter 2! Please follow or Review. Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU MORE CHAPTER 3

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to because she always reviews and that motivated me into posting a new chapter soon! Here it is.

"Yes?" I replied

"Naya is gonna be in coma for awhile because the cuts are deep and affected her veins in her wrist. If we don't put her in coma, she will be in pain. She might wake up in hours, days or even weeks but we are sure that she will wake up."

I breathed in relief. I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

"May I see her?"

"Yes mam."

I told Dianna and Lea that they should go, they insisted that they would stay but I really wanted them to go to have alone time with Naya.

"You can go now. I'm going to stay here until she wakes up. Thanks for bringing me food and clothes."

"No problem Hemo. See you soon! Call us when there are changes." Lea said.

When they left I went into Naya's room and I sat down beside her.

"Nay. Please stay strong. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said yes into marrying him because I knew I had feeling for you too but I tried to ignore it. Please open those beautiful brown eyes of you Nay. I love you." I said

I held her hand and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened by my phone ringing. I had 8 missed calls from Taylor and 9 missed calls from my mom. I ignored it and went back to sleep.

I woke up at 11 am and looked at Naya, thinking that I would see her starring at me like in movies. But no. She's still the same. I made coffee and sat down beside her. The nurse came in and checked on her too. When the nurse left, I held Naya's hand and saw the cuts on her wrist. I cried again thinking over and over that this is all my fault.

"I love you Nay. Please wake up from me."

I felt the hand I'm holding tighten.

"I love you too Heather."

I cried when I heard her voice.

"I'm so sorry Nay. This is all my fault. I love you so much Naya. Please don't do that to yourself ever again. I love you so much."

I kissed Naya passionately.

"I love you too Heather."

I kissed her again.

After awhile, I saw my mom outside the door looking at me.

How did she even know I'm here?

Sorry for the cliffhanger again tho…. Hope you liked this chapter! If this gets to 10 reviews I will post Chapter 4 sooner!


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU MORE CHAPTER 4

Longer Chapter for yo guysI Shout out to brandelle amador for always reviewing!

"Mom?" I said surprised

Naya looked at me in a questioning expression because of my shocked expression.

"I will explain to you later Nay." I said to her.

I kissed her before I went out the door and told my mom to go and have a walk with me.

"Mom, how did you know I'm here?

"I called Dianna because I figured that she would know." She said with no expression in her face.

"Care to explain what happened?" She said

"Okay but please don't cut me off until I'm done. Okay so before I went out the door I saw a letter and saw it was from Naya and she admitted her love to me." I showed my mom the letter and continued my explanation "I thought about it a lot and I realized that the feelings I have been ignoring the past years were true. I am really in love with her mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I only realized that I truly love her now. I love her so much. When I ran off the altar and went to her house I saw her with scars mom. She has cuts all over, she was bleeding and it's all my fault. I took her here and here we are now. I can't live without her mom. Please understand that." I said with tears. I couldn't read her expression. "Mom. Say something please?"

"Heather." I wasn't expecting it at all but she hugged me.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. You are still the same daughter I know. Just in love with a girl. I may be surprised but I love you Heather and I know your sisters will understand too. Let's call them later." I hugged my mom so tight.

"Thank you mom. I appreciate that. Now let's go back to Nay.

We went back the room and saw Naya reading.

"Nay. I have to tell you something." I told her all about how I saw her letter, ran off, saw her and how she explained to her mom. Naya was shocked with everything she heard. They chatted a lot until they heard a knock on the door. It's Dr. Chavez. She entered. "Good news girls. Naya can come home today." She said with a smile. "YAY!" Naya said happily

It was 8pm when they got home at Naya's house. Naya invited her and Heather's family over and told them everything but they left the part of which Heather saw Naya in with cuts and brought her to the hospital. They just said that they love each other and realized it. Gladly, everyone was happy about it. They chatted all together until 10pm and everyone was ready to sleep. Naya and I went to my room and laid down. I closed the lights and spooned her from behind. "I love you Naya." "I love you too Heather." And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Heather decided to make pancakes for everyone. She was the first to wake up and that was normal because she is an early riser.

She was flipping the pancakes when she felt arms circle around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She immediately recognized who that person was. "Good Morning Baby." She said

"Good morning Love." I replied

"What are you making?"

"Chocolate Chip pancakes."

"Nice! I am starving."

Everyone soon woke up and they all ate happily until it was time for their families to go.

"Bye Crystal. April and Mom. I Love you all."

"Bye Heather!" I hugged all of them.

"Bye mami, papi, Mychal and Nick! Love you."

"Bye Nay. Love you too." Naya hugged them all.

NAYA'S POV

Heather and I were in my living room and something crossed my mind. "Babe?" I said

"Yes baby?"

"Will you go out on a date with me? Tonight like since we have no work tomorrow and we will start in a month actually so we have a lot of time but Will you got with me like on a dinner and-" I was cut off with Heather kissing me.

"Does that answer your question?" She said with a smile.

"Hmmm… I may need one more." I said playfully. She kissed me again.

"I'll pick you up at 6pm then later?" I asked her.

"Yes babe and it's 3pm now so I better go to get ready. Love you." She said and kissed me.

"Love you too baby" I replied then she left.

Hmmm. I better make plans for later. I searched the Internet and saw that Beyoncé was here for her costume fitting. I think Hemo will love this. She hasn't seen Beyoncé for awhile now. I should make calls.

HEMO'S POV

It is 5:55 pm and I heard the knocking on the door. I saw Naya and Dear Lord she was breathtaking. She is wearing a red tube fitted dress that hit her right above her knee, fitting all the right places with black stilettos. "Wow." I breathed out. "You don't look bad yourself babe." She said. I am wearing a black fitted dress that ends in my mid thigh and red stilettos.

"So baby. Where are we going?" I said as kissed her and made our way to the car. "It's a surprise." She said with a grin.

We stopped at a private mini theater.

"Babe. Why are we here?" I asked her.

"You have to wait and see but first, you have to wear this." She said holding up a sleeping mask. "Hmmmmmm. I don't know Nay. We are bouth clumsy." I told her. "trust me babe." She said and I put the sleeping mask on.

We went inside and she sat me down at a chair. She removed my sleeping mask and the music started. "FUCK! Nay how the hell did you pull this off?" I said as I saw Beyoncé right in FRONT OF ME.

After the show we talked to Beyoncé for awhile wand Naya and I had dinner. When we reached home, She walked me to the door. "Babe." She said. "Yes baby?"

"Will you ummmm… be ummm… my girlfriend?" She asked.

"YES! I love you babe!" I kissed her and we went inside the house making out. She pushed me to the wall kissing me hard. We removed the clothes out of each other and ran to the bedroom. As soon as we reached there, Naya pushed me to the bed. She went on top of me and kissed me everywhere. She is playing with my boobs. "oh baby that feels good." I moaned. She started kissing her way down until she reached my core. She kissed it gently at first and licked it carefully. "ohhhh" I moaned. She inserted 3 fingers while licking my clit. "OH don't stop. That feels good babe." I moan many times until I reached my climax.

We made love all night and fell asleep in each others arms.

Hope you liked it! I need suggestions guys. Should I make a twist or should I continue the fluff? please help me! Love you all!


End file.
